The accident
by Vuraangreg
Summary: August 7th 2022: Eight years ago on the news, there was told about a murder: a car with his four occupants. They didn't mention any names, but the photos were showed: Jim Povolo, Brant Cox, Richard Campbell and AJ Holmes. They all had heavy wounds, except for Richard… Oneshot according to my first story, 'A Very StarKid Break up'.


_Eight years ago on the news, there was told about a murder: a car with his four occupants. They didn't mention any names, but the photos were showed: Jim Povolo, Brant Cox, Richard Campbell and AJ Holmes. They all had heavy wounds, except for Richard…_

_**March 8**__**th**__** 2014, 21:19 PM**_

_**Brant's POV**_

A car was on the road to Chicago. My three friends and I had just met each other again after a long time in a restaurant and we were getting home. After the Team broke up, only we were remained seeing each other. Of the many of them, we still keep visiting each other on the second Saturday of every month. In the car Richard and I sat in the back, with Jim driving (Richard sat behind him) and AJ sitting next to Jim, what made me sitting behind AJ. We laughed because of what happened in the restaurant.

"Who would've thought that this night would end like that?" AJ asked grinning, looking at Richard and I.

"I didn't have such fun since watching HMB." I laughed, staring at Richard, who just smiled.

"That waiter told us we must pay, but we hadn't got the money, remember? So I simply gave the bill to another costumer. I haven't done anything else." Richard replied. Jim pulled an eyebrow.

"You threw the bill to another costumer when no-one was looking. Fortunately I could get you all out of that restaurant on time, otherwise you absolutely must've done the dishes." Jim hissed. Why did he say that? We only had fun, that's all.

"That's true, but I think they'll let us pass if you pretended to be Goyle." Richard said. My friends and I stayed quite for a while. We looked at each other – except for Jim, who concentrated at the road before us – and we didn't need to guess what we were thinking.

"You're missing those times, huh?" I asked. They nodded.

"Neville was a nice role to play. I will miss him." Richard said, leaning at his seat.

"I'll never forget how funny it was to be a Ranger of the G.L.E.E. and a heart." AJ said.

"I only performed once, but I'll never let my inner Roach go." I said sadly.

"You guys _need_ to let them go, so you can focus on your jobs." Jim said abruptly. The looks on the faces of the others and I was no happy-looking one.

"He, now you destroyed the moment by saying to let it go!" I said; AJ and Richard nodded at the same time as I did. Jim sighed.

"I make plans for moving," Jim said. It was very quiet in the car, like everyone was holding their breath. You only heard the sounds from outside. It rained softly.

"Why?" AJ asked after a while, "Is Chicago not big enough for you?" Richard, AJ and I looked blaming at him.

"It's totally awesome in Chicago, I don't deny that, but without the Team I feel a little bit useless. I was thinking of Great-Britain." Our mouths fell open.

"Why would you move to Britain?" I asked him. He looked at me before concentrated himself on the road again.

"I think I just explained that." He said. It began to rain harder and we could hardly see what happened on the road ahead.

"Weird, they didn't say it was going to rain so hard." AJ said. Richard nodded, and I looked through the window. If we were leaving the car, we should lose the way for sure. In the weather you couldn't look further than two feet, and that was difficult to drive.

Wasn't here the bend where a lot of the car-accidents happened?

Suddenly we drove off the road, in the verge. Jim tried to turn the car, but it wouldn't help.

"I've lost control!" he yelled above our screams. Off course we screamed, we sat in a car that total-loss drove in the verge while we couldn't see where we were going.

A tree came from nowhere and Jim pulled at the steering wheel and we screamed as loud as we could. But it was too late; the car crashed against the tree, with the roof at the trunk. I was the only one who was conscious because I placed myself in a position in what I could absorb most of the hits.

I looked around in the car. AJ and Jim had the worst injuries – both were unconscious. AJ's legs were stuck and over Jim's forehead flowed a little bit of his blood. My left arm hurt a little bit, but first I wanted to help my friends out of this situation. I climbed to the first seats and untied AJ from his utility belt.

Before I helped AJ getting out of the car, I needed to open a door. It didn't matter which one, if we could go out of this place. I pulled a the heck, but it wouldn't work. So I tried to free AJ's legs, but they were stuck because of the fire-extinguisher.

The fire-extinguisher!

I took the fire-extinguisher and threw it through the window, covering my face so it couldn't be hit by flying shards. One of them hit my ear, but I didn't feel it. I tried to push AJ out of the window, in which I succeeded gradually. I did the similar thing with Jim, but with him I forced myself to push harder. Finally I came out, too. That wasn't simple because I was tired of saving my friends.

I pulled AJ and Jim as far as I could from the car, for about forty feet. I leaned against a tree to rest – I was tired from bringing them in safety – when I realized something. Richard was still in the car. I stood up and ran to the car until I was close to it.

There was a man on a hill, not far from here. I couldn't see what he carried, but he turned it a cut it open with a knife. Oil. He wanted to blow up the car.

I was gonna get Richard out of there, if it was the last thing I did.

I climbed up the car, what needs most of my energy, and came in through the window. I saw Richard struggling with his utility belt.

"Richard? Are you alright?" I whispered. I didn't know why I whispered. Richard looked up when he heard my whisper. He nodded.

"I'm alright, but are _you_ alright?" "A bit dizzy, my left arm hurts, my ear is bleeding a little bit and I'm feeling tired. So I'm fine!" Richard shook his head. "You're not. Try to untie me with scissors or a knife or something."

"Whatever, it must happen fastly, because some crazy guy's trying to blow up this car!" Richard looked weird at me when I finally found my pocketknife. I knew all along it was in there, why didn't I grab it earlier?

"Are you feeling well?" Richard asked me. I nodded tiredly. "I'm fine. We need to get outta here, this way!" I pointed at the broken window. I let him climb it first, before I went. Why was it so hard? We jumped off the car. The man and the flames had almost reached us.

I was ready to run away, but then I saw Richards leg. It was broken and it was seen in a unpleasant way. I kneeled.

"I'm not leaving you behind." I said to him and tried to lift him. Richard shook his head, looking at the man who came closer.

"The needs of the many 'bugs' outweigh the few. My life for yours." This time, I shook my head.

"That's a phrase of Roach and I'm Roach! Are you going to say you're sorry?" "Does it really matter now?" if he said it like that, I sounded very stupid.

"Go! He'll take me, I'm the one with a broken leg. I can't move!" I shook my head. I was not gonna let him be there.

"I said: 'Go'!" Richard shouted, while he pushed me away from the car. I took one step, and then another, and I began to run. I stumbled, and I crawled further. When I reached AJ and Jim, I looked back at Richard. My eyes widened.

The unknown man kept hitting Richard with his knife. I could hear him scream, full of fair and pain. Every time he screamed, I yelled his name. after a while, the man ran away. I screamed Richard's name a few more times.

I looked at him the whole times, what tired me out. Richard turned himself hardly on his side, his back pointing at AJ, Jim and me. I knew immediately why.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed when the car exploded where Richard lay not even five feet away from. I barely breathed while I saw the wreckage flying through the air. Richard was dead. Nobody survives something like that!

My vision began to blur before my eyes. The last thing I saw, was a fire truck driving to this place and firefighters who were heading off to us. Then, everything went black…

* * *

_This is something that had to be written after mentioning it in 'A Very StarKid Break up'. This is what exactly happened when Richard died. Yes, there was a man/woman with a knife, but I'm not going to tell you who it is. You will learn (and understand) in time who this guy/girl is, and why he did something like that. Hope you enjoyed it. **I do not own Team StarKid or their productions!**_

_-Vuraangreg_


End file.
